Little Girl These Days
by Fei Mei
Summary: Ibu Roxis melahirkan bayi perempuan! Yep, diusianya yang sudah menginjak 18 tahun itu Roxis baru memiliki seorang adik. Atas perkataan Jess, Roxis pun berniat mengobservasi Anna agar tahu bagaimana tingkah gadis kecil jaman sekarang. Oneshot, untuk challenge Nonmainstream Fandom di grup United Fandom.


**Disclaime**r: NIS, GUST

**Warning**: mungkin OOC, typo bertebaran, untuk challenge Nonmainstream Fanfom di grup fb United Fandom.

**.**

**.**

**Little Girl These Days**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Roxis, kau dapat surat!" seru Jess saat memasuki ruangan workshop mereka.

Hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, dimana mereka tidak ada kelas. Sekolah Al-Revis memang memberlakukan aturan tentang surat-menyurat selama di area sekolah. Seluruh penghuni Al-Revis baik para murid, guru, ataupun staf hanya boleh mengirim surat di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Jika ada surat yang terkirim dari luar untuk penghuni Al-Revis, maka surat tersebut akan ditampung dulu, kemudian akan diberikan kepada orang yang dituju saat hari Sabtu.

Roxis mengerutkan dahinya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Surat? Biasanya ia tidak mendapatkan surat. Orang yang paling mungkin mengirimkan surat padanya hanyalah ayahnya –itu pun jika ada urusan penting. Walau begitu, ia tetap mengambil surat yang disodorkan gadis berambut merahmuda itu.

Dibukanya amplop putih tipis, dan didapatkannya secarik kertas berisikan tulisan tangan ayahnya yang khas.

'Roxis, ibumu baru saja melahirkan anak perempuan. Selamat, kau menjadi kakak untuk bayi perempuan ini. Dari ayah.'

Eh? Ibunya melahirkan adik perempuan baginya? Seriusan, nih? Di usianya yang menginjak umur 18 tahun, seorang Roxis harus menjadi kakak bagi bayi yang baru lahir? Jauh sekali perbedaan umurnya! Dan terlebih lagi, perempuan? Kalau laki-laki mungkin tidak begitu masalah. Tapi, perempuan?

"Kau kenapa, Roxis? Wajahmu agak pucat..." ujar Vayne.

"Err, ah, ibuku baru saja melahirkan bayi perempuan..." kata Roxis.

"Wah, selamat, ya, kau jadi kakak!" ucap Vayne senang.

"Perempuan, Vayne! Bayi perempuan!" kata Roxis cemas. "Malah usiaku dengannya terpaut jauh lagi! Bagaimana aku harus bersikap padanya saat ia tumbuh besar?!"

Astaga Roxis, sepertinya ia berpikir terlalu jauh. Maksudnya, ya, mungkin ia bingung karena usianya dan si adik terpaut jauh. Tapi adiknya itu masih bayi, buat apa ia mencemaskan saat adiknya sudah tumbuh besar?

"Yaaahh...mungkin adikmu akan tumbuh seperti Anna?" sahut Jess tiba-tiba, sepertinya ia mendengar kecemasan sang pemuda berkacamata.

"Anna?" gumam Roxis. "Hmmm, baiklah, aku akan coba mengobservasi dia."

.

.

Anna Lemouri, anggota workshop Flay yang paling muda. Gadis berambut biru itu masih berumur 12 tahun ketika ia menjadi murid kelas satu di Akademi Al-Revis –padahal Vayne dan yang lain saja masuk sebagai murid kelas satu saja sekitar umur 16-17 tahun.

Baiklah, Roxis pun mulai mengobservasi Anna selama seminggu penuh. Setiap detil yang ia lihat pada gadis itu, dicatatnya dengan rapi. Serius sekali sepertinya pemuda itu.

Seminggu berlalu, dan Roxis pun mencoba merangkum seperti apa anak kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan jaman sekarang.

Pertama, keras kepala dan tidak mau mengaku salah. Poin ini ditulis Roxis ketika gadis itu sedang belajar membuat ramuan bersama dengan Vayne. Vayne meminta gadis itu secara beruruan memasukkan bahan A, B, C. Tetapi Anna memasukkan bahan B lebih dulu. Saat ditanya Vayne, gadis itu bersikeras bahwa tadinya ia mendengar Vayne mengatakan urutan memasukkan bahan adalah dari bahan B dulu.

Kedua, tidak takut hantu. Poin ini ditulis Roxis saat ia melihat Anna sedang mengobral akrab dengan Pamela. Roxis ingat, bahwa saat pertama kali Anna 'diseret' Flay ke workshop mereka, gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut atau terkejut melihat Pamela yang melayang di udara dan bisa menembus barang dan dinding.

Ketiga, pemikirannya kelewat dewasa. Poin ini ditulis Roxis saat ia mengingat kejadian sewaktu Anna dan Vayne terjebak di lubang yang ada di Mana Ruin. Iya, Anna khawatir tidak akan bisa menikah gara-gara hari itu. Gadis kecil itu berpikir kejauhan dengan beranggapan hanya ada satu hal yang akan terjadi jika seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan berduaan saja di suatu ruangan, yaitu hubungan seksual. Sungguh, Roxis malah jadi khawatir kalau anak perempuan jaman sekarang lebih kelewat dewasa karena sering menonton film adegan dewasa. Tunggu, lagi-lagi Roxis berpikir kejauhan.

Keempat, sering galau. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Anna saja yang Roxis lihat sering galau, melainkan juga ada Jess, Nikki, dan Pamela yang sering menggalau, entah kenapa. Mungkin perempuan galau itu sedang trend? Entahlah. Tapi sesuai dengan observasi yang dilakukan Roxis, para gadis terutama Anna sering menggalaukan banyak hal. Sedikit-sedikit galau. Huh.

Terakhir, tidak tertarik dengan manusia atau yang memakai bentuk manusia. Iya, Anna sering sekali membentak anggota workshop Flay. Hanya ada satu orang atau lebih tepatnya satu makhluk yang tidak pernah Anna bentak, yakni Muppy.

Poin kelima ini mungkin ang paling berbahaya menurut Roxis. Ya iyalah, kalau adiknya nanti tumbuh seperti Anna, yang ada kedua orangtuanya bersama dengan Roxis sendiri akan dibentak setiap hari! Lalu ketika adiknya itu menikah, yang ada Roxis akan menjadi saudara ipar dari seekor alien! Tidaaaakkk!

Aduh, Roxis, kau berpikir kelewat jauh...

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

**.**

**.**

Tau gak? Saat Fei ngetik bagian Vayne yang tanya 'kenapa' ke Roxis, Fei tiba-tiba keinget adegan yaoi mereka di fict Fei sebelumnya. Sungguh, selama ini Fei selalu menghindari segala sesuatu yang berbau yaoi loh. Tapi kalo dibikin humor, susah ngelepas adegan yaoi #plak. Gak percaya? Silahkan lirik pairing DraRry dan WolfStar di fandom Harry Potter (kok malah jadi promo fandom lain? #dor).


End file.
